


Fight By My Side

by useless_slytherclaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Post canon, Really just girlfriends being girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/pseuds/useless_slytherclaw
Summary: Erza needs Mirajane to go on a job with her.  Mira's still anxious about taking a job and has been ever since Lisanna was injured and sucked into Edolas years ago...She’s surprised by the sudden weight of Erza’s gauntleted hand on her shoulder as Erza wraps an arm around her.“You’re worrying.”  It’s not a question.“I can’t help it,” Mira says.  “I just… ever since Lisanna…”
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 34





	Fight By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



Inside the Fairy Tail guildhall, Mirajane is in her usual position behind the bar. She hums to herself as she wipes down the already clean bar. The dull roar of voices chatting and hollering is a familiar and comfortable background to her thoughts. So she notices when there’s a sudden lull in the conversations around the room and looks up.

The guildhall doors are wide open and five people are illuminated by the sun outside. Mira smiles as Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Erza walk into the room. The chatter rapidly resumes and then surpasses its former volume. The good mood of her guildmates is infectious, and Mira feels a smile spreading across her face as the guild members at the tables around the room call greetings to the returning team. 

Erza almost instantly turns toward the counter and to Mira, who offers her girlfriend a cheerful wave. She doesn’t have to move from behind the counter because Erza is already striding through the guildhall towards her. Mira studies her with a critical eye as she approaches. But, there are no signs of wear and tear or injury. Tension that she hadn’t noticed flows out of her.

Erza is only a few feet from Mira and already opening her mouth to say something when someone calls her name.

“Erza!” Mira and Erza both turn as Makarov’s voice. “I need to speak with you.”

A frown passes over Erza’s face, and she glances at Mira, who gives her a bright smile.

“I’ll be right here,” Mira says and waves her girlfriend off. Erza marches across the room towards Master Makarov with her business face on. It’s adorable. Mira spares a moment to send a curious look at Master Makarov before she busies herself with pouring a glass of water for Erza and retrieving a slice of chocolate cake. If she knew that Erza would be back today, she would have gotten strawberry, but Erza hadn’t given her a timeline before she left. 

Mira looks around the guild once she’s set out the snack. Makarov and Erza have retreated to the second floor and are talking by the S-Class job board. Mira feels a frown spreading across her face; Makarov doesn’t often involve himself in job selection. 

“Mira-nee!” Lisanna’s voice draws Mira’s attention back down to the guild.

She puts a smile back on her face and turns to look at her little sister. Her smile turns into a real one at the sight of Lisanna’s smiling face. It’s been years since they’ve gotten Lisanna back, but her heart still does a happy leap every time she sees her. It probably always will.

“Hello Lisanna, can I help you?”

“Don’t be so serious, Mira-nee!” She says with a carefree laugh. “I’m your sister, not a client.”

Mira laughs. “It’s a habit.”

“Sometimes I think you work too hard, Mira-nee.”

“Nonsense,” Mira says with a wave of her hand, “I love working here. Anyway, you wanted to talk?”

“I just wanted to tell you that big brother Elf and I are going on a mission.” A reflexive stab of worry hits her, but her smile doesn’t falter. “It’s just a few towns over. We’ll be back in two days.”

“Thanks for letting me know!” She calls as Lisanna moves away towards the door with a wave for her sister. 

“See you soon Mira-nee!” 

“Be careful!” Mira waves as her brother and sister walk out the guild hall doors. She picks up the cloth that she had been using to clean the counter for something to do. Sternly, she reminds herself that both Lisanna and Elfman are talented mages and that they are always careful and wouldn’t have chosen a job they couldn’t handle.

“Mira,” Erza calls her name, and Mira looks up with a smile on her face. Erza’s face is unusually serious, but Mira keeps her smile up and reaches for the slice of cake.

“Hello darling,” she slides the plate across the counter to Erza. “I didn’t know you would be back today, I would have picked up strawberry, but chocolate is all we have.”

Erza’s stern expression softens, and she leans in to kiss Mira’s forehead.

“You’re the best Mira, you know that, right?” Mira blushes as she always does when someone compliments her. Erza sighs, “but unfortunately it’s not the time for cake.”

All Mira can do is raise an eyebrow at that. Her girlfriend deciding that it’s not the time for sweets is certainly an unprecedented occasion. And probably not a good one.

“Mira, love, I need you to come on a job with me.” 

“A job? What about your team?” Mira can’t help the anxiety that comes up at the mention of taking a job. This probably has to do with whatever Master had wanted to talk to Erza about by the S-class quest board, and that makes her even more uneasy.

After looking around to make sure no one is too close, Erza leans in and speaks quietly. “We don’t want to draw attention.”

“So Natsu’s out then,” Mira says with a laugh. “But, you know I don’t really go out on jobs anymore.”

“I know, Love,” Erza’s brown eyes are soft. “I won’t make you if you really don’t want to. But, I need the strongest partner possible for this, and that’s you.”

Unable to fight back the blush she feels rising, Mira turns her attention down the counter. She knows that whatever the job is, it must be very important for Erza and Master to even consider asking her, but she feels the familiar combination of anxiety and self-doubt that always come up when she considers going on a mission beginning to sink its claws into her heart. 

Suddenly Erza’s hands, the gauntlets requipped away, are covering hers, and she realizes that her fingers are trembling.

“Love, don’t be scared. I’m confident in our success if you are fighting by my side, but it’s up to you. I don’t want to pressure you. Master and I discussed contingency plans if needed.”

“Contingency plans?” 

“Master says he can call Laxus back if needed or I can go to Mermaid Heel and petition Kagura for help.”

“You and Laxus on a job together?” Mira asks skeptically.

“I know,” Erza says and makes a face. Mira knows that Erza and Laxus care about each other, but they’re both too headstrong to make a good team.

“Kagura isn’t even in Fairy Tail,” Mira says next. If asking Laxus and Erza to work together is a bad sign, taking a job to another guild is worse.

“This needs to be dealt with, and there’s no shame in asking others for help. But, I’d rather you come with me.”

There’s a long pause as Erza waits for Mira’s response; she doesn’t push, and Mira appreciates it. She knows that it’s hard for Erza to ask and not order and even harder to wait patiently. 

“I, alright,” Mira says at last. Whatever this matter is, it’s obviously important. And while she doesn’t like fighting, she won’t let her pacifism hurt her loved ones.

Glancing up, she sees that Erza is smiling at her and offers a small one of her own. There’s a small flash as Erza requips her gauntlets back on.

“We should leave as soon as possible,” Erza says and her voice and face are already back to business. “I’ll go and get train tickets. How long will it take you to pack?”

“Not long, I’m sure you have most of whatever we’ll need anyway,” she says with a motion towards Erza’s cart of suitcases. 

“An hour?”

“Give me two.”

“Done.” 

With that, Erza turns on her heel and heads out of the guild. Mira watches her until she reaches the door, allowing herself to admire the strong silhouette. Then she turns to call for Kinana. The purple-haired girl waves an acknowledgement, but it takes a bit for her to make her way through the crowd of tables and towards Mira. As she waits, Mira pulls out the job book and marks herself and Erza as out for a job. Then she pulls out a paper to write a note to her brother and sister. 

“Can I help you Mira kina?” Kinana greets her with a bright smile.

“I need to go for a few days, can you take care of the bar by yourself? Unfortunately, Lisanna just left or I would ask her to help you.”

“Of course, if it gets too busy Laki will help me, kina!”

“Thank you so much,” Mira offers the girl a quick hug before she walks out from behind the bar. 

Several people call out goodbyes as Mira heads for the guild doors, and she smiles and waves back at them. It’s odd how even leaving Fairy Tail can make you feel like you belong. It’s only a ten-minute walk from the guild to the apartment that she shares with Elfman and Lisanna. The apartment is empty when she enters with both Lisanna and Elfman on a job, and she’s suddenly glad that she’s going out on a job too. Staying the night in an empty apartment designed for three is always uncomfortable. At least she won’t spend the night worrying about her brother and sister.

Mira sets the letter for her siblings neatly on the table by the door where they keep their keys so that her siblings will see it as soon as they get home. Then she moves into the apartment and heads to her bedroom. There’s really not much to pack: a few changes of clothes, some basic medical supplies, and her toiletries. There’s still a black leather bag under her bed that she used to take out on jobs, and she pulls it out. There was a time when it was always stocked with travel-size toiletries and a first aid kit, but it’s empty now. It’s harder to fit the dresses she prefers now into the bag than it had been when she was only wearing tank tops and shorts, but she manages. 

With the bag packed and sitting on the table, she checks their timekeeping lacrima. She still has plenty of time before she has to meet Erza at the train station, so she goes to the kitchen and digs through her fridge. It used to be that when she’s out on a job, she just bought food along the way, but she doesn’t know where they are going. For all she knows, they might end up in the middle of a forest with nothing to eat. Erza probably hasn’t thought about food yet either, knowing her. So Mira makes several sets of sandwiches and packs them into a basket with some apples and bananas. 

There’s still some time before she needs to meet Erza, but she has everything she needs, so she heads towards the train station. The streets of Magnolia are bustling and lively. The sight of people laughing and talking and rushing about makes her smile. It hasn’t been that long since Acnologia destroyed a large chunk of Magnolia, but the city has bounced back and is more lively than ever. 

The looming prospect of a job is still hanging over her so when she passes her favorite cafe she stops. There isn’t a line so she heads inside and orders the largest chai latte they have for herself and a pain aux chocolate for Erza, who has almost certainly forgotten to get herself something to eat. With the tea in her hand, Mira feels more prepared to face whatever is coming at her; it’s foolish, but it helps. 

It’s not hard for her to locate Erza even on the bustling train station. With her armor on and her arms crossed, she makes an intimidating figure that most people avoid. Mira walks right up to her with a smile.

“You’re early, good,” Erza says in a business-like tone. Mira smiles and offers the white pastry bag. 

“You should eat something,” she supplies. “Your body needs fuel.”

Erza’s expression softens, and she reaches out to pull Mira into a hug. Mira squeaks as she’s pressed against a hard metal chest-plate, but doesn’t complain. The hug is welcome despite the discomfort, and Mira places a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

Once Erza releases her, they stand in silence on the platform. Mira has to resist the urge to shift from foot to foot. It’s not just her curiosity, though she has many questions about the job they are going on. It’s deeper than that; it’s the nauseating combination of guilt, self-doubt, and anxiety that comes with every fight she’s had since the day Lisanna was dragged into Edolas. It doesn’t matter that she’s beat numerous enemies since that day and it doesn’t matter that Lisanna is back and healthy. Emotions never listen to logic.

She’s surprised by the sudden weight of Erza’s gauntleted hand on her shoulder as Erza wraps an arm around her.

“You’re worrying.” It’s not a question.

“I can’t help it,” Mira says. “I just… ever since Lisanna…”

“I know,” Erza says calmly when Mira trails off into silence. She appreciates Erza’s calm acknowledgment of her fears. Erza has never belittled her worries or told her that she’s being foolish.

“Can you tell me about the job?”

“Not here. We’ve got a private compartment on the train. We can discuss it there.” 

Mira frowns, but she doesn’t ask more questions. What sort of job  _ is _ this? But she trusts Erza’s judgment, so she doesn’t push. Instead, she leans into Erza’s side and sips her tea. The warmth of the tea and her girlfriend’s arm around her helps push the anxiety back even if the armor is digging uncomfortably into her side. 

Her tea is half gone by the time the train pulls up. Mira apologizes to the other passengers as Erza pushes her way onto the train with her pile of luggage. Once they are settled into their compartment and the train has started moving, Mira returns her attention to Erza.

Right now they are sitting across from one another, which tells Mira that her girlfriend means business. Erza’s leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands. There’s a dark expression in her brown eyes.

“The job,” Mira prompts when it seems like Erza is just going to sit in silence.

“Sorry,” Erza says immediately, “I was just thinking. Members of Grimoire Heart have been spotted causing havoc.”

“Grimoire Heart? We defeated them on Tenrou Island, didn’t we?”

Memories flash through her mind. She sees Azuma and her sister trapped by the tree bomb with Mira unable to save her. She remembers her sister and brother wrapped in bandages. Then Acnologia.

“Mirajane!” The stern sound of Erza’s voice draws her back. As Erza reaches out for Mira her gauntlet’s requip away so that she can rest her hand on Mira’s cheek. 

“Sorry,” Mira says weakly. But she straightens her shoulders. Fairy Tail defeated Grimoire Heart once already and the guild was disbanded. There’s no need for her fears. “Who is it?”

“That’s the thing,” Erza says and her brown eyes are both warm and worried. “The report said that Rustyrose was seen with both Azuma and Zancrow.”

“Azuma is dead,” Mira says with more confidence than she feels. She refuses to accept that Azuma could be back.

“He is.” There is no room for doubt in Erza’s voice. “I saw him absorbed into the tree myself, and Juvia saw Zeref kill Zancrow.”

“Elfman said that Rustyrose uses Arc of Embodiment,” Mira says slowly. “Do you think he is making illusions that look like Azuma and Zancrow.”

Erza nods and smiles. “You figured that out fast.”

“So our job is to take out Rustyrose.”

“Exactly,” Erza leans back in her seat. “The magic council is worried that if people see Grimoire Heart resurrected they might panic and think the Baram Alliance is back.”

“But weren’t the Oracion Seis pardoned? And almost all the demons from Tartaros are dead.”

“Correct on both accounts. But fear is rarely logical. Additionally, it would be bad for Crime Sorciere if people started to think that the Baram Alliance was reforming.”

Mira studies Erza’s face as she nods agreement; Crime Sorciere and Jellal are sensitive subjects with her girlfriend. But there’s no sign of the deep sadness that usually accompanies thoughts of Jellal, and Mira is grateful for Erza’s single-minded focus on the job. 

“Rustyrose was last sighted at a dark guild called Harpy Soul, I believe that they originally operated under Grimoire Heart back when the Baram Alliance was strong. A letter from Jellal and Meredy suggested that Rustyrose was interested in reforming Grimoire Heart. He may be hunting for powerful dark mages.”

“Right,” Mira says, “We go to Harpy Soul and get what information we can on Rustyrose. Then we track him down and drag him back to the council to be imprisoned.”

“Exactly.”

Mira takes a drink of her tea, which has gone cold; she drinks it anyway. Despite the memories of Tenrou Island that are trying to work their way into her attention, she feels fairly confident. Rustyrose is not an opponent to underestimate, by any means, and if he can summon some version of Azuma and Zancrow that have attack capabilities then he is even better than she originally thought. However, Rustyrose was defeated by Freed and Bixlow on Tenrou Island, and Erza defeated Azuma on her own.

“You don’t think that his versions of Azuma and Zancrow have full attack power, do you?” Mira asks. In her experience, magic summoning is limited by magic power. Mira cannot transform into a demon stronger than she is. Lucy cannot use Gemini to turn into someone stronger than her. Erza can only equip armor that she has enough magic power to use. It should be impossible for Rustyrose to summon full-powered versions of two of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

“It shouldn’t be possible.”

“I thought so as well.”

“We should discuss a strategy,” Erza says.

“Mavis would be proud,” Mira says with a laugh. 

“It’s funny that a guild founded by the Fairy Tactician turned into a bunch of ‘attack first ask questions later’ sort of mages isn't it?” Erza says with a laugh.

So they discuss tactics, and Mira pulls out a pair of sandwiches for them to enjoy. It’s fun to discuss tactics with Erza. It’s something she’s never done before. But they can only plan for so long and for so many contingencies. Through the conversation, they gain a new appreciation for Mavis’s ability to calculate likelihoods. But eventually, they exhausted their material. 

Rustyrose had been spotted in a rather distant part of Fiore and they still have hours left of their train ride. At first, they fall into a comfortable conversation about the job Erza had just returned from, and Mira listens to yet another story of Natsu catching things that shouldn’t be flammable on fire. After a while, their conversation lapses into silence, and Mira convinces Erza to requip into a normal shirt so that she can lay on her lap without smacking her head on sheet metal. 

Erza leans against the window, with her head cushioned on her hand. Mira looks up from her mostly comfortable position to admire Erza’s face. The golden light of late afternoon reflects in her eyes and turns them to warm cinnamon. Erza shifts her gaze from the scenery outside the window to the woman whose half-curled up in her lap, and her expression is incredibly soft. Mira returns it in kind before she lets her eyes fall closed. She can feel Erza’s fingers running through her hair, and she lets out a soft sigh. She’ll probably have to move in a bit because her spine will complain about the way she’s twisted to fit on the train seat, but for now she’s happy and comfortable.

When they finally reach the small town that’s their destination, both of them are more than glad to get off of the train. Mira rushes ahead to open the door so Erza can haul all of her things off the train. Instead of fighting through the crowd of people, they stand on the platform for a while and let the small crowd rush away from them until it’s just the pair of them on the concrete platform. Mira stretches and her back pops an unhealthy number of times before she offers Erza a smile and they start towards the exit.

The night air is cool as they exit the train station. The town is small and most everything is shut down so the streets are nearly empty. The lacrima lighting up the street cast everything in warm yellow light. It would feel almost romantic if it weren’t for the prospect of fighting Grimoire Heart hanging over their heads. 

Still, Erza is beside her and Fairy Tail is in her heart. Rustyrose is little more than a ghost from the past, and Mira has made peace with her past. She has no doubt that in a few days Rustyrose will be in council prison, and she can return to Fairy Tail with her girlfriend to her waiting family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> I'm working on writing more wlw content and the first day a pride is a great way to start off.


End file.
